Practice
by NothingSoul
Summary: Insomnia, romance novels, and Harry Potter... and a little bit of practice.


_A/N: This is my first attempt at pure fluff. I hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks to Alex for the beta._

--

Practice

--

_Ann sat at the edge of her bed, the crisp parchment letter folded in her hand. She wondered who her secret admirer was, and if it was the person she wanted it to be._

It was a week before Easter holidays, and all the students at Hogwarts were growing antsy. The lengthening days, bright springtime sun and new growth about the grounds all contributed to an increasing lack of concentration. Professors spent much of their time deducting house points from individuals gazing longingly out the tall windows instead of paying attention in class.

There were a few, however, who could resist the temptations of the outdoors. Hermione Granger was one of them, and so was her close friend Ginny Weasley.

It was easier for Ginny – she played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and so spent two or three days a week outside, getting sweaty as she raced, twisted and dove across the pitch on her broomstick. There were other, very handsome, reasons she enjoyed practice, but she tried to ignore that.

Now, though, she sat in the common room, immersed in a book before the flickering flames in the hearth. She was alone; it was one o'clock in the morning and she couldn't sleep.

While reading about how the main character Ann had just received a note from an unknown secret admirer, there came a soft padding from the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Harry appeared next to her chair moments later, his hair sticking up and rioting around his head as though he had just spent a fair amount of time rolling around against his pillow, though looking as though he hadn't really slept.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked quietly, motioning to the seat next to her. "I can't sleep."

"Go ahead," Ginny replied. There was a soft plop as Harry dropped into the old velvet armchair adjacent to hers, and she went back to her book.

A few minutes later: "What are you reading?" Ginny looked up at his question and shrugged.

"It's a romance novel. I couldn't sleep either, so Hermione lent it to me."

"Is it good?" Ginny laughed at that.

"I hate to admit it, but it's quite addicting."

"Some things are like that," Harry said softly, his eyes becoming acute yet unfocussed in a way that told Ginny he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Harry stirred from his ponderings, his eyes returning to normal once again. Even in the dim light Ginny could make out the soft blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"Nothing," he said bashfully.

"You like someone!" Ginny exclaimed, her attention now far away from the happenings in her book. She tried to ignore the dull heartache that that arose from her new discovery. When Harry didn't answer, she closed her book and tried again. "Who is it?"

"It's…" Harry began, then a pained look crossed his face and he sighed, "just a girl."

"Do Ron and Hermione know?"

"No."

"Are you going to ask her out?" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his cheeks burning scarlet.

"I – well, I don't think she'd say yes… and even if she did I'm horrible at this sort of stuff – I don't even know how to kiss properly!" he chuckled ruefully at himself.

"Well you can't learn if you don't get the chance to do it. I think you should ask her," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I suppose."

"If you want any advice or anything, just ask," Ginny said, not really understanding why she was being so helpful.

"Yeah?" Harry looked heartened.

"Anything," Ginny confirmed with a slight smile.

They lapsed back into silence, Harry staring contemplatively at the fire, Ginny just about to go back to her book when he spoke again.

"Could you… do you think you could maybe… teach me? How to kiss, I mean," he asked gruffly, his eyes staring intensely at her, flickering like green dragons in the light of the fire.

Ginny nearly choked. Teach him? How to _kiss_? Her heart fluttered wildly as hours of fantasies flooded back to her in a matter of seconds. Even if it was just practice to him, even if it didn't mean anything… she knew she should say no, but how could she after having waited so long for the chance to feel his lips pressed against hers?

Harry was rambling apologies – not that she heard any of it – when she made up her mind. She swallowed, and turned to him just as he was rising from his seat.

"Okay," she said, her voice sounding low even to her ears. Harry stopped, looking uncertain.

"Okay? As in yes?" he questioned.

"Yes." Ginny nodded in affirmation.

"Oh," Harry croaked, and sat back down. He cleared his throat, unsure of what to do.

Ginny stood up and placed her book deliberately on the side table. She walked the few steps until she was in front of his chair, and then, to his surprise, lowered herself onto his lap. Harry tensed beneath her, his hands hanging awkwardly over the arms of the chair.

"Put your hands on my waist," Ginny instructed, not knowing how she managed to speak so steadily. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest; she could smell his musky scent mingled with the soap from his shower, feel the heat radiating from where their bodies met through their robes; and now Harry's hands moved to her sides, gently resting against her curves as electric bolts fired through her skin.

But she ignored all that… or tried to, anyway.

She almost convinced herself that his eyes weren't even more beautiful and brooding so close up, and that his mouth didn't look delicious as his tongue darted out to lick his pouting lips.

"Close your eyes," she said, and he did so. She was glad for their covering – she wasn't sure she could resist her urge to devour him whole had she had to stare into them much longer. She let out a shaky breath, and placed her hands on his chest. It was rising and falling quickly with his breathing.

Carefully, softly, she kissed him. His hands gripped her sides as their lips met, his breath warming her cheek. Slowly her mouth began to move, guiding his lips as she deepened the kiss. Ginny was quickly losing control, becoming intoxicated as her tongue slid along his bottom lip and gently nudged his mouth open. He let out a soft moan as their tongues met, then danced and slid along one another.

Breathlessly she pulled away before it went too far. They sat, neither moving as each caught their breath. Eventually Harry spoke.

"Was I okay?" he asked timidly. _Okay!_ Ginny thought. She'd have gladly spent the entire night kissing him – he was better than okay. Not that she would tell him that.

"I don't think you need to worry about needing practice," she said instead, her ears growing hot.

"So you liked it?" Harry questioned, less shy this time, and she noticed his hands were still resting at her sides.

"Yes," Ginny admitted. "Whoever the girl you like is" – there was a sharp jab in her chest as she said it – "I'm sure she will enjoy kissing you very much." Harry smiled, blushing once more.

"She did," he mumbled.

"She _did_?" Ginny said, confused. "But I thought…" her mind quickly put the pieces together. "Me?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Harry replied, his cheeks turning shamefully scarlet.

"Oh," Ginny said, desperately trying to figure out when she had been tricked.

"So, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked impishly. Ginny snapped back to reality with his question, her mind finally making some sense: who cared how she had been tricked, she'd been kissed and asked out on a date by Harry Potter all in one night! This was far better than any romance novel. It didn't matter how it had happened, only that it had.

"Of course I will!" she laughed – a great, mirthful laugh that contained both joy and relief. "You sneak!" she exclaimed, pushing his shoulder playfully. Harry blushed.

"I just wanted to see what it felt like first," he chuckled, and then turned thoughtful. "It didn't tingle like that with Cho."

"You fool," Ginny said, smiling warmly, "it tingled for me too." And then she kissed him again, without reserve. This time it wasn't for practice.


End file.
